Embarassing
by Enfance
Summary: "No es como si le molestara, de todos modos." Garu/Pucca.


**•Disclaimer:** Pucca no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de la portada.  
 **•Fandom:** Pucca. **•Pairing:** Garu/Pucca.  
 **•Advertencias:** UA.  
 **•Summary:** _"No es como si le molestara, de todos modos."_

* * *

 **Embarassing.**

A Garu no le gustaba viajar en metro. Había demasiadas personas a su alrededor, contacto físico muy excesivo para su gusto. Además, allí no podía encontrar la tranquilidad que tanto le agradaba, no podía leer ningún libro interesante o siquiera meditar. Para colmo, había dejado sus audífonos en casa de Abyo, por lo que tampoco podía oír música para ignorar el montón de gente odiosa que se rozaba contra él.

Inesperadamente, en aquella ocasión, a las cuatro de la tarde mientras regresaba a su hogar, no habían tantas personas. De hecho, pudo sentarse y disfrutar de un silencio no muy usual, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el timbre de la parada o la voz que anunciaba los sitios en los que el metro se detenía.

La mirada del muchacho se detuvo, de repente, en una adolescente de vestimenta estudiantil que ocupó el asiento junto a él. Ella se tapó la boca al bostezar, y se arropó contra sí misma en el lugar, aplastando su bolso contra su pecho. Lucía bastante adorable, pero no era la clase de cosas en las que Garu prestaba atención. No era la primera chica en sentarse a su lado en el metro, por lo que le ignoró y siguió observando el ventanal.

Los ojos del azabache se expandieron, demostrando lo sorprendido que estaba su dueño, al notar que la chica se había recostado distraídamente en su hombro. Ella volvía a bostezar, sin darse cuenta en la postura que había adoptado ni pedir disculpas al invadir el espacio personal ajeno de un desconocido. Las mejillas de Garu adquirieron un tono rojizo al percatarse de que la respiración de la estudiante se había relajado al punto de dormirse casi encima de él.

Nunca le había pasado algo así. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Despertarla y exigirle que le pida perdón? ¿Enojarse? ¿Fingir que eran amigos ante los demás pasajeros?

Garu la observó en silencio. No era una adolescente muy desarrollada, calculaba que tendría quince años. Su tez pálida combinaba con la falda azul marino y el suéter blanco que usaba, le daba aspecto de una frágil muñeca. Tenía los labios un tanto rosados, se le escurría un hilito de baba que, lejos de ser asqueroso, incluso le daba un toque infantil. Daba ternura mirarla descansar de tal forma, en paz, sin ser consciente de la situación incómoda en la que había puesto al muchacho. Cualquiera podría besarla y ella jamás se enteraría.

El pelinegro volvió a sonrojarse. ¿En qué tipo de cosas indecentes pensaba? Estaba aprovechándose de ella si se imaginaba eso, ¡esa chica estaba dormida, dioses! Era una fortuna que nadie podía saber lo que estaba pensando, qué vergüenza...

La miró de nuevo. Lucía terriblemente bonita, y Garu recordó que parecía cansada al entrar en el vagón del metro. Escuchó con expresión neutral que la voz del parlante anunciaba las paradas posteriores. Bueno... no sucedía nada malo si la dejaba dormir un rato más, ¿verdad? Quién sabe si llegaba a dejarla sola y a manos de cualquier pervertido que podía aprovecharse de una pobre adolescente indefensa.

No es que le molestara, de todos modos. Su honor le exigía un buen comportamiento con toda persona, incluso si esta se quedaba dormida encima de él.

Garu observó el vagón. Nadie les estaba prestando atención. Se ruborizó al estirar sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la linda desconocida y su corazón se agitó en cuanto ella sonrió entre sueños. Era porque debía protegerla de posibles abusadores, claro. Si daban la apariencia de ser una joven pareja... nadie dañaría a esa distraída Bella Durmiente.

A lo mejor, ella le agradecería al despertar... Garu esperaba que fuese, al menos, en su parada.

* * *

 **•Notas finales de la autora:** _Mi primer Garu/Pucca, aw~_  
 _No quería arriesgarme mucho con el fic, soy primeriza en este fandom y no sabía realmente cómo manejar a Garu o siquiera a Pucca (aunque su participación aquí es prácticamente nula. xD) Espero que le haya gustado a quien lo haya leído, seguramente escribiré más de estos dos y mejoraré. :3_  
 _Recuerda que un review anima al writer a ser cada día mejor~_

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
